


sleepless nights

by thedesert



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesert/pseuds/thedesert
Summary: in which angela sneaks over to dustin's for the night.
Relationships: Dustin Broke/Angela Pleasant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	sleepless nights

The soft yellow glow of headlights washes into the tiny living room of the Broke trailer house. Dustin Broke springs up from the old brown loveseat and to the front door, quietly unbolting the lock and stepping out onto the porch.

Angela Pleasant exits her mother’s gray SUV, the cool night air whipping wildly through her tangle of red hair. Dustin’s heart leaps as she lifts her face and grins at him. “Hey,” he murmurs, taking his hands out of his pockets as she draws near. Upon closer look, she looks tired, like she hasn’t had a proper night’s sleep in a few days. He figures he looks the same.

“You look like shit,” she comments, and wraps her arms around him loosely.

Dustin laughs hoarsley and takes her hand. “Come on.” He leads her inside, shutting the squeaky front door as quietly as he can. “Careful,” he says, pushing a peg block toy out of the way with his toe.

“Where’s Beau?” Angela whispers, squinting down the dark hallway at his baby brother’s crib.

“In bed with my mom,” answers Dustin as he ushers her to his room.

His room, like the rest of the house, is small and cramped. His tiny twin bed is shoved against the wall, the dull blue comforter hanging off the side. Beside the bed is an empty bookshelf though there are no books on it. Instead, clothes lay on the shelves, haphazardly folded. A pinball machine that came from two years’ worth of begging is against the other wall.

Angela exhales a sigh of relief as Dustin shuts the door behind them. She sits on the edge of his bed, moonlight from the window pooling around her. “Can I sleep here tonight?” she asks suddenly, surprising him.

“I-- Why?”

She shrugs, her head down as she picks at a loose thread on the blanket.

Dustin takes his bottom lip in between his teeth and crosses the distance to the bed. He sits next to her and she absently moves next to him, leans her head against his shoulder. “My mom would catch us,” he says softly. “Why are you here, Ange?”

She’s silent for a few long moments before answering. “I can’t sleep at my house,” she says, almost as if it pains her. “My parents have been fighting all week.”

Dustin isn’t all that surprised. The Pleasants aren’t as picture perfect as they wish to seem. Dustin’s seen first hand Mary-Sue’s overbearing nature, Daniel’s wandering eye for the maid and has had to step in between the explosive fights between Angela and her twin sister Lilith.

He wraps his arm around her shoulders and it’s then that he realizes that Angela’s laughing. He glances down at her, pulling away slightly. She swipes at her eyes and runs a hand through her hair. “My dad’s fucking the maid,” she says, her laughter growing slightly louder. “My dad’s fucking the maid and my mom’s still trying to make the marriage _work_. Can you believe that?” She lays on her back, arms over her head. The moonlight shines delicately on her face, bleaching some of the color out of her hair.

Dustin stays silent, not knowing what to say. He isn’t necessarily surprised, but it’s still somewhat of a shock to hear. Everyone knows about Daniel’s honeyed words but for him to actually follow through with it?

He lays down beside Angela, wrapping his arm around her as she rests her head on his chest. She’s stopped laughing, silence filling the room. He knows her heart must be broken, and she must be so angry yet no words come. They lay together in silence for a while and he thinks she’s asleep when he says, “My mom’s pregnant again.”

She bolts up, his fingers getting caught in her hair as he was combing through it. “What?” Her voice is quiet but hard. “Dustin, I…”

“My dad’s barely been dead a month and now there's a baby to feed and clothe and take care of. We have no money, Ange, and I… I don’t know what we’re gonna do.” Her features soften, her hair framing her freckled face. He reaches out and tucks a curl behind her ear. “Stay with me.” His voice is barely a whisper, his eyes hesitantly meeting hers. “Please.”

She nods, a small smile gracing her features. “Of course.”

They lay there, lightly dozing, their legs hanging off the edge of the bed and their heads bumping against the wall, until the sky begins to lighten.


End file.
